


I'll hold you to it

by Triple7Seven



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple7Seven/pseuds/Triple7Seven
Summary: When Kratos starts questioning his self-worth and his reasons to exist, Athena will have to show him that he isn't all by himself.
Relationships: Athena/Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	I'll hold you to it

The old God of War is dead, Athens is recovering and peace is settling in. Images of a gray-skinned, kin slaying, psychopathic monster were slowly but surely replaced with a Spartan hero, chosen by the Gods themselves, who killed a warmonger Lord with nothing but bloodlust.

While not all were supportive of the new God of War, most praised him... either because they're afraid of his wrath, or because they realize Ares wouldn't stop until those who opposed him were dead. All in all, Kratos should be happy... right? He saved the city, got his revenge and most important: settled his blood debt.

But he wasn't happy: the memories wouldn't leave him. He was promised by the Gods they would be, but they lied. He was forgiven, but what is that worth for, if he wasn't forgiven by the people who very much suffered because of his old alliance?

By the people who were just citizens, not even soldiers, who got killed simply because they worshipped other Gods? By the women and children who simply happened to be in the way? And worst of all: by his own family?

Kratos lashed out of his gold embroidered bed, screaming and turning. He had nothing left to leave by. What is the use of being a God if you cannot even meet the people you've failed or right your wrongs?

"My Lord, is everything alright?" said one of his concubines, shocked to be awake in the middle of the night.

"No Kasha... nothing is right. Leave this place. Now." said Kratos, seemingly about to explode. He knew she didn't deserve this, but what is the point of holding back? There's nothing left for him to lose anyway.

"I... you're right, my Lord. You know where you can find me. Come Lucia, let’s leave the Master alone" said his servant, making haste and trying her best to not anger him.

He put his hands on his face and tried his hardest to focus on something else. Anything, really. His time as the Captain of the Spartan army. The times where he led them through any conflict due to sheer force of will. The times when he was a mere kid, fighting and accomplishing missions to confirm his value as a soldier of his country.

But none of that seemed to distract him of the things he had done and will never forget. He'll grow old in madness, nothing but a shadow of his former self and the Gods thing that this is a privilege? To suffer every day, at all times? And the worst of it all: he'll have to do it all by himself.

Because he's a monster: he never considered creating a new family, because his old family bleeding at his arms, in the middle of a temple on fire, was a constant reminder of what he could do to anyone. But, even if could, would he be able to live with himself? Would his family forgive him?

But even if they did, whom could he rerow a family with again? Most mortals were terrified of him, and the ones who threw praise at him most definitely called him a monster behind his back.

Deep in his thoughts, Kratos didn't realize the figure of a light skinned blue-eyed Goddess approaching him and lightly touching his shoulder. Kratos, startled, quickly got to his feet and when he was about to reach his weapons he noticed they weren't where they were supposed to be.

"Looking for these?" said Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and, maybe because she was the only person whom he could confide in, his only friend. A few months after the fall of Ares, she started to visit him to talk, discuss and, in general, make sure he was fine. He never understood why exactly, but he never questioned it.

"I haven't got time for games, Athena. Just tell me what you want." said Kratos, while Athena sight quickly flicked to the floor, like she was scared. Another thing Kratos would probably not understand in the near future. And it had happened more and more in the last encounters she had had with him.

"I've... missed you Spartan. I came here to visit and noticed you seemed troubled. What bothers you?" Athena truly seemed worried and... sad? He'd never seen her like this before. She was usually the most stoic of the Gods, to a point where she sometimes seemingly had no emotion.

"You already know what it is. The memories won't go away and, from what it looks like, neither will I" Kratos said, turning his head away from her, looking to the floor. Athena's sad outlook quickly got harsher and angrier.

"I understand how you feel about them, but there's nothing anyone can do about it. If I could remove the visions I would in a heartbeat. I'm sorry for not being clear at the start of your mission, but my city and its mortals are important to me; I couldn't let them perish.

"Then why not let me die? I have nothing left to fight for anymore: my wife and child are dead, my mother and brother are nowhere to be seen and I don't even know my father is. I could help my state, but as it is I'm tired of killing and bloodshed. And now I have to play God? I deserve to suffer, but it seems cruel a punishment if you ask me."

"I-They couldn't let you die! You've saved an entire city and quite possibly many others, because frankly I don't believe my brother would stop at nothing to kill Zeus! Don't think of it as suffering but as an opportunity: an opportunity to stop wars, to stop pain, to stop... innocents from dying..."

"And for how long will I endure this? For how many decades or centuries will I long to look at my loved ones once again?" Kratos' questions deeply hurt Athena, for she had no answer for any of them: many of the Gods' hardships, if they could be called that, were mostly self-inflicted, for they were well aware of what they're doing.

But Kratos was man made: everything he is, it's because of the society he was born in. A society where victory is above everything else.

Even your own soul.

But regardless of his mistakes, Athena could see the good in his heart. The part of him who still missed his family and wanted to pick his child from the ground, spin around and laugh until he was tired.

The part of him who wanted to fight to protect his fellow soldiers and his state, training every day to make sure he’s ready to give his very best in the battlefield.

And last, but not least, the part of him who wanted to love. To look at the eyes of his wife in the middle of the night, with passion and tenderness he wouldn’t show anyone else…

Including her.

She didn’t know when she started thinking about him in such a manner. 10 years of his servitude towards her and the other Gods, showcased her many different sides of him. His sadness and anger, for his losses; hope, for what he hoped could be changed; determination, to get through any mission thrown at him and, rarely, care.

All she knew was that he was… different. He wasn’t afraid nor cared if she were a Goddess or not. He was and is always determined, straight to point, head held high. Maybe he was shocked that he was the one counted on to kill the God of War, but he didn’t waiver. Not even when he was sent to the underworld he gave up.

That’s why seeing him like this frustrated her. She completely understands it and even has the strength to pull the facade that it doesn’t affect her, but it does. It was like watching a hornless minotaur.

“You don’t have to do everything by yourself. I’ll always be here for you, Spartan.” she said, cupping his face with one hand, looking at him softly in the eyes. “You’ll suffer a lot, that I am certain, but you’ll always have me. I’ll comfort you as many times as necessary because… I care about you, even if it seems I don’t.” Athena said, slightly blushing while saying her last couple of words.

“I know I can count on you Athena, because I always have, but forever is a lot of time. What if I don’t want to live anymore? What if-” but he was suddenly stopped by a pair of lips softly pushing themselves against his own. He closed his eyes and gave himself to the sensation. 

For many he kissed many different women, mostly because of lust. He would lead them to his bed, drink several glasses of wine and lose himself to the pleasure, lest risk seeing images of his dead family. All of them reciprocated with lust of their own, some because they’re afraid of him, and others because they wanted to know how proficient the Ghost of Sparta would be.

But Athena kissed him with care, passion, support. All the things he needed and will possibly always need.

When he stopped feeling her, he opened his eyes and noticed the slight blush of her cheeks, the way her eyes avoided his and the small smile that he could almost swear it was a phenomenon of nature.

When she dared look at him again her smile grew warmly and she said “Then I’ll have to make sure you want to. Kratos, you’re… nothing short of amazing. You’re not like any other mortal or God I’ve ever known. Losing you would be terrible for the Olympus, but it’ll be even worse for me.

For years I thought I was above passion, relationships, love… but the truth is that I’ve never met anyone quite like you. It is true, you have flaws, but… I can see so much more in you. Perhaps even more than you. All I’m asking for, is that you allow me to show it.”

And with that she kissed him again, this time deeper than usual. She was expecting all kinds of answers from him and ready to take it but… she wasn’t prepared for him to kiss her back with pretty much the same intensity.

He pulled her against him, one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back. His lips were soft but determined against hers, letting her know he wasn’t going anywhere. 

His tongue lightly brushed against her teeth asking for permission which she was more than happy to concede. Their tongues played with each other with perfect synergy, much like the blades Kratos himself uses.

When they both stopped, this time Kratos himself had a small smile. It was warm, caring and… adorable if she were to be perfectly honest with herself. It was like looking at a version of him before all of the hardships, the struggles, the pain he had to endure.

He cupped her face and after a small kiss on her forehead he said “I’ll hold you to it.”

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I've never written before, but after months of reading posts not only in here but also on FFN, I felt the need to do one of these myself. As such, I dedicate this fic to one of the ships I've had since I was a child: Kratos and Athena. Being a God of War fan, and playing almost all games in the franchise (R.I.P GoW 4 and possibly 5 as well...) I always liked the way they interact with one another, and when I found out about fanfiction the first thing I did was search for Athena/Kratos... only to discover there's only one, in ffn. Anyways, thanks for reading. Also, English isn't my native language so if it's awkward at some points I ask to forgive me and please understand. Have a nice day.


End file.
